


Dependence

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [21]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Dependence

Timeline: Perspective  
Challenge: Dependence (challenge number 11)  
Warning: Cursing and swearing involved. 

Despite the doors being closed to room 117, the number assigned to one Jack Landors, the voices that were arguing inside could be heard quite clearly to all personnel walking past. Lower ranking cadets tried to ignore the voices, but B-Squad Rangers made no pretenses. Immediately after leaving the Command Center, Cadet Delgado had all but dragged Cadet Landors to his room, where the argument had begun. No one could say exactly what the first words were, but the tension had escalated into a full-blown screaming match. 

“ ‘I’m doing what Jack does, he knows best,’?” Z snarled, her voice not muffled through the thick metal. “What planet are you from? Do you even know me?” 

“Oh please. You’ve always followed my lead, so what was new?” Jack retorted, his tone bored. 

“Why am I not surprised? You always were a jackass,” was the scathing reply. 

“That was uncalled for, Z, and you know it.” Something dangerous was in that tone of voice. 

“Oh, what, did I hurt someone’s feelings? Oh, wait, you have to have feelings in order for them to be hurt!” she snapped. 

“At least I’m not a heartless bitch!” Jack shouted. 

“Oh, I see, I’m heartless, but you’ll still sleep with me, huh? Well, ain’t that just ducky?” she screamed as something that sounded a lot like glass shattered. 

Syd exchanged glances with Bridge, silently asking if they should step in. Sky just shook his head, indicating that they were to stay put. “Just something my mother told me. Never, ever get in between two lovers fighting. It gets ugly quick,” Sky started to explain, but was overridden as Jack’s voice came bellowing from the room. 

“I don’t even know why I have wasted my time with you. My judgment was obviously off. I should have thrown you back out on the street as soon as I met you.”

“At least I had the common sense to leave my parent’s when I knew I wasn’t wanted. You, no, they had to abandon you!! You were too stupid to realize that you were a mistake!” 

“That’s it. Get out! NOW!” The doors swished open, and the rangers saw Z tug something off her hand. 

“Gladly. Take this back, I don’t want to be reminded of my mistake in trusting you.” A golden object flew through the air, striking the red ranger in the chest. The yellow ranger stormed down the halls to the room that her and Syd shared, while the leader of the team stared for a moment at the ring in his hands, then glared at his teammates. 

“What the hell are you looking at?” he growled as he turned back into his room, flinging the ring against the wall. 

The sound of two doors locking closed sounded portentous in the sudden silence of the halls.


End file.
